


Twisted

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: I suck at summaries.. squidward is pretty much, trapped in SB's house, Spongebob isnt who everyone thought he was, and well, um.. yeah, read to find out more.. this story is unfinished.. and most likely, wont get finished..





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this thing isnt finished, should be more of a draft, or whatever, its been forever since i touched this and the thing for this, is gone, and it would have been a waste of time if i didnt share something..

He wasn't sure how he'd ended up here, or why, maybe it was just, bad timing? The sponge had something about him that read that he was too friendly, it was almost scary; he should have been more careful, he shouldn't have come, but none of that mattered now, it was already too late.

All he wanted was some peace and quiet, was that too much to ask? Perhaps it was. In the end, he got what he wanted, but by this time, he wanted nothing to do with the silentness.

Spongebob Squarepants, the boy next door, sat in a wooden rocking chair in front of him, slowly rocking back and forth in an eerily manor, he was thinking out loud to himself, arguing about what he should do next, he held a knife in his hand as he sharpen it, hissing as he had accidently cut his finger, he moaned as he stuck his finger in his mouth to suck away the blood.

Squidward flinched when SpongeBob finally turned his attention towards him. His eyes were cold as ice, not a single ray of light shined in his dull, blue eyes, it was like he wasn't even there, and he was replaced by someone else, someone who he hadn't wished to meet.

"You shouldnt be here, you should have stayed home." Spongebob spoke, sighing, "This could have all been easily avoided, nn, but you- insisted on coming over, at the right place, wrong time, you would be home right now, playing that, shitty music, or whatever the fuck you do when you're not bitching at me."

Spongebob sighed, "but I guess it was only a matter of time before you ended up here, but, so soon?" he cocked his brow, before he looked over his shoulder, "I was a bit busy, as you could see." he says as he gestured to the naked woman on the floor, broken, beaten, bruised, and bloody all over, barely hanging on.

"Th, then let me go!" Squidward pleaded, how humiliating, he was actually crying and even begging for the kid to release him.

Spongebob chuckles, he stands up and walks over to Squidward, who was suspended by chains in the middle of they room, a thin piece of plastic layered the floor beneath him to collect any blood, anything that could lead the police to him.

"Boy you always knew how to make a guy laugh," he said, "it's too bad, this is how it's gonna end for us, i'm really going to miss seeing you around." SpongeBob shook his head as he placed his hand on the side of his face.

"Hey, do you got anymore jokes? That joke is, gettin old, I've heard it at least, a hundred times by now, it's got nothing to do with you, really, but they already beat ya to it." SpongeBob said as he gestured to the woman behind him.

"Now this is very unusual, i never two guests over at the same time, and one of them happens to be my friend, neighbor, and, co worker, now, if you disappeared, they'd put out a search, and check every house in the city, and if I let you go, that wouldn't be an issue,would it?" he asked as he looked up at Squidward.

"Y, you're gonna let me go?" he asked, and Spongebob laughed, "and what, have them come to my house, if i let you go, you'll go straight to the police, say you won't, that's what everyone says, but once i let you go, i can't get you back, and you don't care about anyone, so, who would i take in replace of you? To keep you from saying anything?" he asked.

"I, I won't say anything." Squidward shook his head, and Spongebob smiled, "Hmm, look Squidward, your little girlfriend is starting to wake up." Spongebob said as turned around to look at the woman on the ground behind him who'd began to move, moaning from the pain she felt all over.

The girl had began to look around the room, scared, before she saw Spongebob staring at her, his eyes staring through her, so she started to scream.

"Hey shut up will ya, i'm trying to have a decent conversation with my friend slash neighbor slash coworker slash prisoner." SpongeBob shouted over the woman, but the woman just continued to scream.

"Heh, women right? They don't know when to shut the fuck up, do they." he scoffed before giving Squidward an awkward smile. SpongeBob growled and pulled at the top of his head before smiling, "will you excuse me?" SpongeBob asks, he sighed as he turned around and walked towards the screaming girl.

The woman screams, and cries even louder as Spongebob forces her to stand up by her hair, "You're very rude, you know." Spongebob said as he forced her to stare at him, "Heh I'm s, sorry!" she said, spongebob bit his lip and shook his head, "Well, anyone can be sorry, and not mean it, I think that, I have to teach you some manners, what, did your parents not teach you to be a good girl?" Spongebob asked her, "Of course they didn't, if they did, you wouldn't be here." Spongebob said as he forces her head down before yanking her back up and shoving her over to Squidward.

Their faces almost collide, "Do you like him Branda?" Spongebob asks, "Hn, my names Sharal" she said, "Whatever Shonda, your name isn't important." Spongebob rolled his eyes before looking at her chest, he looked at Squidward who had also been staring.

Spongebob grinned as he shoved the woman's naked body on him, "Do you like her, Squidward? Would you like to touch her, Squidward?" Spongebob asked him, Squidward just turns his head away, "Awe, look, tell him you love him, Wonda." Spongebob said as he nudged her, "Hun, I, I love you, Sq, Squidward." she said, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "Louder, I don't think he heard you right, tell him again!" Spongebob ordered.

"I, I love you! Oh, I love you! H, help me." she cried, Spongebob laughed, "Help her, Squidward! Oh, please Squiddy, help the poor girl!" Spongebob said in a dramatic voice before he bursted out laughing, "You stupid bitch, you're too funny, you crack me up, isn't she funny Squidward? Oh help, please help me, this deranged lunatic is gonna kill me! Oh please! Sob, sob." Spongebob mocked before his lip quivers, "It almost makes me sad!" he said as tears filled his eyes, but then he started laughing again, that annoying laugh was no longer annoying, it was terrifying, almost like a tornado warning on a stormy night, he was insane!

While Spongebob was laughing, the woman took the moment to smash her head into his face, he dropped the woman as he held his nose, blood dripped down, now, you would think that this would be a perfect time to try and escape, that would be true, if the person you were trying to escape from, wasn't Spongebob.

Spongebob groans, "You stupid, cunt." he said as he shook his head, he turned his head to the woman who was on the other side of the room, running towards the door, Spongebob sighed as he pulled his knife out of his pocket, he steadied his aim before flinging it at her. The woman cried out as she fell to the floor, having the knife stuck in the back of her knee, unable to walk, or even run.

Spongebob walked over to her as he held his head up to keep the blood from flowing out of his nose. Squidward watched in horror as Spongebob dragged her over by her hair, sitting her down in front of him,

"You know, that actually hurt, you actually drew blood." he said as he looked at his hand before he shoved his bloody hand over her mouth, "You taste this shit." he said, the woman gagged, Spongebob pushed her over, "Now, apologize to Squidward." Spongebob ordered, "Hun, I, I, I'm sorry." the woman cried, "what kind of lame apology was that? You don't actually believe that's believable, do you?" SpongeBob asked, the woman choked on her tears.

"I'M SOR…" she yelled before he took his blade and forced it into her chest.

Blood found his hands, he breathed in the warm feeling before smiling, he soon began to laugh as he repeatedly thrusted his knife in her flesh, blood covered his face as he hacked away.

SpongeBob threw his blade into her skull before looking up at Squidward, he licked the blood from the side of his lip before he grinned.

"Oh, man. That was, amazing." he clapped, "i'm so glad I got that off my chest." he said, Squidward looked down at the woman.

Just a few minutes ago she was alive, and now, she was, dead, this was the first time that he'd ever seen a dead person in person, besides his grandparents, but they weren't brutally murdered in front of him, they weren't bloody, and sliced to pieces.

Squidward looked up at the man, of you'd call him a man, he was monster, how many were there before her?

"What, you've never seen a dead person before? You think this is the only one, am I a monster to you now?" SpongeBob questioned.

"You, h, how could you do this! Just how many have you killed?" Squidward yelled, "not enough." Spongebob scoffed, he then sighed, relaxing as he breathed up at the ceiling..

**Author's Note:**

> eh, hmm, should i even continue this? if so, what do you guys think i should do? Maybe let him go? torture him?


End file.
